Aadit
He works as a logger at the Tree Farm along the southwest of the town, and he can almost always be found there. He is a softspoken and polite person. He doesn't like conflict; for example, if you try to spar with him, he will forfeit almost immediately, and pestering him about it will hurt your relationship with him. Background Biography Aadit never talks about his past, but it seems he came to Portia as a refugee from the border area between the Empire of Duvos and Ethea, where there's a constant state of conflict. After arriving at Portia, he found work at the Portia Tree Farm, working alongside Dawa. Aadit is very soft spoken and keeps to himself. Related Characters Aadit doesn't have any family in Portia, but he considers Dawa, his colleague at the Portia Tree Farm, to be his friend. Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions |-|Chat= Chat ;Talk about favorite foods *"I know people say the Holly Tea is good for the body and mind, but wow it is bitter! I just can't take it!" *"Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it." ;Ask about work *(How's it going workin' at the Tree Farm?) **"It's very refreshing you know. Just rising up each day and walking through the trees. Very uplifting." *(What is it like working with Dawa?) **"Dawa is a good person, simple at times, but a great boss to work for." ;Sitting on the bench, Casual talk *"I stayed in Logos for a while, the people there sure know how to relax!" *"I've been around some, wherever there's work. I'd like to settle down though, maybe this is the place." ;Sitting on the bench, Compliment *(You seem very down to earth.) **"I've seen enough fighting and warfare to last me a life time, I just want to settle in a peaceful and live out the rest of my days." **"I've been through a lot in my life, you learn to take it easy and not stress the small things." *(You work so meticulously, I guess that's your secret to success.) **"Thanks! It's really all Dawa, I just do some small things here and there." |-|Gift= Gift Data taken from game assets, game version 8 (hotfix 1). Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. |-|Spar= Spar Aadit is eligible for sparring. But he gives up every time. |-|Invitation= Invitation |-|Date= Play Date Aadit is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon marrying Aadit, he has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. |-|Dine= Dine *Likes sour *Dislikes bitter Schedule Gallery AaditNew.png|In-game Aadit.jpg|Placeholder model pre-Alpha 3.0 Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors